In Seventh Heaven
by PanicAt221B-NoReally
Summary: 'The bar began to go quiet as a melodic whisper sounded over the microphone and the band began to play. It was as if an enchantment had fallen over the room, bewitching every ear to respond to the command of her voice. Willow was transfixed.'


**A/N: A fiction where Willow and Tara meet for the first time at 'The Bronze'.**

* * *

Willow's sneakers tapped along the ground as she, Buffy and Xander made their way into 'The Bronze', towards an empty table in the centre of the room.

"And that's why you always leave the house with your stake and your lipstick," Buffy said as she finished telling them about the previous night's patrol.

They sat at the table, Willow swinging her legs enthusiastically.

"Do we know who playing tonight?" she asked, looking between Xander and Buffy.

"Not sure," said Buffy, casually.

"I don't recognise anyone whose setting up," Xander added.

Four men moved around the stage, doing last minute sound checks and adjusting levels. They appeared to be almost ready. A woman walked up the steps, making her way to the middle of the platform, approaching the microphone to the steady rhythm of the chatter. She adjusted it, making it the right height and looked over to the rest of the band to see if they were ready to perform.

The bar began to go quiet as a melodic whisper sounded over the microphone and the band began to play. It was as if an enchantment had fallen over the room, bewitching every ear to respond to the command of her voice. Willow was transfixed. She had never heard anything so beautiful. The singer closed her eyes, feeling the notes and swaying in time ever so slightly with the beat. The rest of the band played steadily, accompanying her to create one intertwined sound.

As she arrived a the chorus she opened her bright, blue eyes and Willow felt as if this mysterious girl was singing directly to her, as if every syllable was for her ears only. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck and she shivered slightly from the sensation of the music.

The guitarist with the elaborate eye liner began to harmonise with the female singer and it was like their voices were suppose to sound as one. Willow could never remember being so taken in by a piece of music in her life. There was something different about this band. There was something about this enchanting singer.

The rest of the set continued in much the same way, Xander and Buffy occasionally exchanging words, but Willow's eyes never leaving the stage or the singer.

As rhythm guitar played the final chords and lead played the last motif, the set drew to a close, leaving Willow in daze. Her trance was only broken when Xander tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she'd seen a ghost, only half jokingly.

Buffy and Xander continued to talk for a while as Willow half listened, not able to get the singer out of her mind. Finally, she came to senses, standing up quickly.

"I'm going to get a drink, anybody want anything?" Willow asked.

"Not for me, Will," Xander replied, with a brief shake of the head.

"Nope, I'm all drinked up," Buffy answered, holding a full glass in the air.

"Okay, but this was a one time deal. Don't expect this kindness again," Willow joked, smiling before turning around and heading to the bar.

As she approached counter she saw a curvy figure, her head turned to the left, so Willow could see her profile. It was the singer from earlier. Her hair, which was brown on top before quickly turning to blonde, just tickled her back which was clothed in deep grey shirt with sleeves that reached the elbow and below that, a black netted skirt. It was like she emitted some kind of aura so that the closer Willow got to her, the dizzier she felt.

She reached the counter, standing to the right of the singer so she did not see Willow immediately. For a minute, the red head just stood there, willing herself to start a conversation. Maybe she could just start with 'Hi'. Yeah, 'Hi' was good.

"So, do you come here often?" Willow spoke. What the hell was that? Those words certainly do not sound anything like 'Hi' she thought. That was the best introduction she could come up with?! It sounded like a Xander pick up line.

They girl looked up into her eyes with such a delicate, yet intense stare and for a moment Willow was lost again.

"Who? Me?" the singer replied, hesitantly.

"What?... No...Yes... I mean... Hi," she said, stumbling over her words. This had been such a bad idea, Willow thought.

"Hi," the girl replied, laughing quietly.

"Can we start over?" Willow asked.

The girl just nodded.

"I'm Willow."

"Tara."

There was a short pause in the conversation before Willow started, "Your performance was beautiful."

"You- You really think so?" Tara said, timidly.

"Of course, it felt like you were singing every word to me," Willow smiled back, tentatively.

The girl's cheeks went slightly pink and there was a pause before she replied, "Well, the normal singer couldn't make it so I hand to... um.. fill in," she looked down, her eyes flicking up, before resuming their connection with the floor.

"You couldn't tell," Willow encouraged.

"Thank's," Tara said staring back down at her drink on the counter, "I... um... you have really pretty hair," she blurted out, suddenly.

"Thank you, I just got it cut," Willow replied, smiling happily, bringing her hand up to fiddle with it.

"It really suits you," the singer blushed.

Up close Willow could see that Tara's eyes weren't just blue, but had flex of green and grey in them as well depending on how the light hit them.

The bar tender came over, "What can I get you?"

"Just a lemonade, please."

He poured the drink and Willow paid, before he moved back across the bar. Tara watched Willow throughout the whole exchange, looking away just before Willow could catch her.

"So," Willow turned back to Tara, who seemed to be finding the bowl of peanuts in front of her highly fascinating, "where's the rest of the band?" she asked, absentmindedly.

"They packed up the gear and went home. Eric and Charlie are part of Pride out of state tomorrow so they needed to get home and get everything ready, and Ryan and Spence are busking in the morning."

"So, you're here on your own?" Willow inquired, desiring.

"Yeah, but it was my choice. I wanted to hang back for a bit..." She looked up into Willow's eyes as if communicating a message without words.

"You have... um..." and she stretched her hand to Willow's check brushing her thumb against it lightly. Light like a gentle breeze. She pulled her hand back, an eyelash in her palm.

"Make a wish," Willow said.

Tara looked down into her hand, before looking back at Willow, and then blowing they eyelash away. There was a pause before Tara started speaking.

"S- So... are you here with anyone?" she stammered.

"Just some friends," Willow glanced back to their table to see Buffy and Xander laughing away.

'So no... um... boyfriend?' Tara spoke, hesitantly, looking at the table as well.

"Not really my thing," Willow replied, nonchalantly, looking back at Tara.

"Oh..." she gave a small smile before it disappeared again, "g- girlfriend?"

"Not as far as I know," Willow laughed slightly.

"Cool," she said and the small smile returned to her face. The was another short pause.

"Can I get your number?" Tara spoke very quickly, "Unless you don't want to... I mean... I won't push or-"

"Sure," Willow said, cutting the girl off from her ramblings.

Willow pulled a napkin off the counter and grabbed the pen she had in her pocket. She scrawled the number across the tissue, before handing the paper to the singer with enthusiasm.

"Promise you will call?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Promise," Tara smiled, looking at Willow as if she were the most fantastic thing she had even laid her eyes on.

"So, I should probably get going, I have an essay I need to finish writing," Tara spoke, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Willow grinned, energetically.

Tara started to put out her arms before retracting them slightly. Then, as if she had made a quick discussion, she pulled Willow into a gentle hug.

"I'll... um... call you," Tara smiled nervously, pulling away.

"Definitely," Willow said, as Tara began to make her way to the exit. Willow's eyes followed her to the door, just watching her walk. As Tara reached the exit, she glanced back, making eye contact with Willow for a brief second and smiling before she disappeared from the room.

Willow just stared after her for a minute longer, before making her way back to Buffy and Xander. She decided to keep the story of the singer to herself, it felt like she was Willow's secret and she liked it that way. It made the whole interaction seem more special.

"Willow," Xander called out, "Who do you think would win in a fist fight between Anya and Cordelia?" he asked as Willow sat down.

Willow pondered for a second, "Definitely Cordelia," Willow replied smiling.

"Yeah, I agree," Buffy said, "have you seen that girl during the sales? I'm not even sure if I could beat her."

"I don't know. Anya did use to be a vengeance demon. Plus have you seen how protective she can get over the cash register in 'The Magic Box'," Xander argued back.

"Well maybe-" Buffy started but Willow had stopped listening. She placed her hand on her cheek where the girl had touched her and sighed.

She was looking forward to seeing Tara again. She was looking forward to seeing Tara, a lot.


End file.
